Remember Me
by jommyandluke4ever
Summary: Jude and Tommy finally get what they want. Each other. What happens when something happens and takes T ommy away. Two years later on her 18th birthday hes back but one problem. He barley remebers Jude. Will there love shine through or will he forget her.
1. love at first sight

AN: Ok everybody this is my first fan fiction so I would like you all to tell me like it is. I will take flames and of course comments. Please tell me if you have any suggestions. They will be gladly taken. Before I start I need to make a shout out to my co writer of this story and best friend. Today is her birthday and this is my present to her because she has been bugging me about it so Happy Birthday Sloan!

Disclaimer I don't own anything from instant star. But if I did there would be little jommy babies every where. All I own is what kind of twist and turns I put every one though.

The first chapter will be very similar to Unsweet Sixteen. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shay just broke up with me. Oh yeah plus he did it on national television, not to mention it's my sweet sixteenth birthday party. To make things worst he cheated on me with my archnemsis Eden Taylor. AHHHHHHH I hate her so much. I am sitting out here right now, in an ally behind G-Major, balling my eyes out. My crimson red hair clinging to my face. Im in the most gorgeous dress. Its emerald, hugs what curves I have, balances with my hair perfectly, and my bright baby blue eyes have never looked better. Things were going great. Why did Shay have to ruin it? I here the door open, I don't have to look up because I already know who it is. Thomas Quincy. Some of you might know him as 'ill Tommy Q' from his boybander days back with Boyz Attack. But he left them to make it in a solo career. He's doing great; his latest single hit gold the first month. But I But I don't know how he does it but he still has time to manage being my producer. He's really good. It's amazing. He's amazing. No Jude stop, remember you're too young. This railing is cold. Maybe I should take my head off it. I can't. Because if I do ill look straight into Tommy's eyes and melt. He has the best and prettiest blue eyes ever! I feel that if I stare into them long enough ill drown. This is not good. I'm falling for my producer. Well it's not that hard. I feel him settle in next to me. I feel his coat weigh down my shoulders.

"Thanks" I said "no problem" he returned.

God he's a gentlemen, It doesn't help the fact that Im soaking wet and shaking. He scoots closer to me. I feel his shoulder touching mine. I also feel hi warmth.

"Go ahead tell me I told you so." I said.

"For what it's worth shays a kid and an idiot. And he made the wrong choice." He added

"Doesn't mean much coming from you" I yell.

"What's that supposed to mean" he questioned.

He looks at me with hurt look in his eyes. Oh no. I'm drowning. y knees start to wobble and I start to fall. But of course my night in shinning armor catches me. I love the feeling of his hands on me, of his arms around me. I feel like I can never do wrong. I feel happy. I feel like I belong. But I don't belong. I'm sixteen he's nineteen. Yeah that's only like a three years age difference. But he's legal and I'm not. Thinking of this, I sturdy myself. I can breathe again.

"I'm so tired of falling for guys that don't fall back…It hurts." I let out.

"Jude I…." he trails off.

"You all say the nicest things. You're so great. You're so nice. But none of you want to date me. So you want to help me Tommy. Tell me what I am doing wrong. Tell me why I'm so easy to give up, and maybe I can fix it." I cried.

"You are asking the wrong guy!" he screamed.

He pulled me in by the lapels of the jacket he put around me. Our lips collided. I slid my arms around his neck. He slid his arms around my waist. The kiss, it was full of passion, wanting, and love. I opened my mouth slightly let him put his tongue in. he did so. Let me say he knows some very impressive tongue tricks. He pulls me closer. I feel hi warmth right next to my body. I run my hands through his hair. We both pull away for air, but we go right back into it. He pushes me against a wall. I jump up and straddle him he deepens the kiss. I lost all train of thought along time ago. Then suddenly the door opens. Tommy flung off me as fast as he could. It was Kwest. He'll probably tell everyone and mine and Tommy's jobs will be gone.

"Tommy, Jude Georgia wants to speak to you." Kwest says.

"Okay" we both mumble.

"Jude your lipstick is smeared might want to fix that before you see Georgia." He added.

"Okay thanks Kwest well be right in." I added.

"Okay." He said and left.

"Jude I…" Tommy started but I wouldn't let him finish. I wouldn't let him break my heart…. Again.

"No Tommy. Its okay I understand, it never happened. I'm too young. What will people think?" As I said this I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. He reaches up and wipes them away.

"Jude that's not what I was going to say." He said with a smile that could break your heart, which is what he's doing right know.

"Yeah right." I stated. I grumbled.

"No I mean it Jude. I'm sick of doing this. I do something. Then I break you heart. You hate me for a week. Then you forgive me and were best friends again. I hate that cycle. I hate breaking your heart. I hate being your best friend."

"So what are you saying Tommy? You wish you never knew me?" I questioned.

"Jude that's not what I'm saying. I want more. I don't care any more. I don't care about age. I don't care what people think. I just want you." He said. He looks me in the eye and all I can do is believe him.

"What do you want me to say to that?" I ask.

"Jude I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend." I look at him to see if he's joking. He's not.

"I love you too Quincy. And yes ill be you girlfriend. That is if you can handle me." I flirted. He reached into his coat which was still around me. He pulled out a box and gave it to me. I open it and gasp.

"It's a promise ring I have one too." He showed me. I put the ring on and hug him.

"You ready to face Georgia?"

"Yep."

"Let's go." We walk back inside. EJ runs up to me and demands I change or ill catch my death. She didn't notice that me and Tommy were holding hands. I send Tommy to see what Georgia wanted.

**Tommy's POV**

Jude's my girlfriend. My life's perfect. What more can I want.

"Hey G, Kwest said you wanted to see Jude and I?"

"Yeah… where is Jude?"

"She's changing, told me to come alone."

"I just wanted to know if she can be in tomorrow at 9 AM to work."

"G she just had her heart ripped out and handed to her on a plate. Let her take a day or two off."

"Okay. Sadie left a while ago can you give Jude a ride home?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"K ill see you and Jude in two days."

**Jude's POV**

"So what did G want?"

"To give us two days off."

"That's cool. Why?"

"Um, because of shay."

"Oh yeah. Well have you seen Sadie? She's giving me a ride tonight."

"She left. I'm going to take you."

"K. you ready to leave?"

"Yeah lets hit the road." On the road 15 minutes from Jude's house.

"So rock star what are you doing with your days off?"

"I'm going to spend it with my boyfriend."

"Who's this? Any one I know."

"No some ex boybander that I love."

"Ha very funny."

"Tommy watch out." I screamed.

* * *

Well that's all for tonight. Please read and review. I hope you like it. please read and review. 


	2. As the world slows down

AN: ok I never knew I was a suck writer. I tried sooooo hard on the first chapter and only got two reviews. Please I need criticism. I need encouragement. So please read and review.

Have you ever felt you life suddenly go into slow motion? Ever feel as if the world just stopped except for you and those close to you. I have. It was like the clock just stopped ticking as I saw a pair of headlights coming towards us through the driver side window. As if wind paused when Tommy turned to me with fear in his eyes as he pushes me back in my seat to cause less of an impact.

I guess it worked. Sorta.

Because I am awake but the man next to me in this shattered car isn't. I'm panicking. He just needs to make any sound, even to tell me he isn't okay. I just need something. I am ignoring everything else but that. I don't care about the pain emanating through my arms that are bleeding or my legs that are crushed under the heavy metal of the once beautiful Viper. All I can do is look at him waiting for any sign of life. Just one word, one sound, for him to open his eyes, would put my mind at ease. His head is bleeding so badly and I can't fight the tears that stream down my face, silently begging for someone to save him. I want to scream his name. But everything is going dark and I'm being sucked into a worried sleep.

I would like to thank my co writer jommy-lukelorelai11 I was stuck with this accident and she made it happen. So please review

Rach


	3. When the world fell down around me

AN: hey everybody it's me um I just want to warn you all to watch out soon for a new story I'm going to write. It's called Truth or Dare. Well that will be in the near future but right now id like to dedicate this chapter to two people. RocStar129 and MyPassionateMusician. They gave me the inspiration to write this next chapter. So kudos to them. Italicized are flash backs.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything to do with instant star because if i did there would be twenty or so hott sexy jommy babies running around the studio while tommy and jude would both have have bling on there left ring finger so would tim and alex but real life.

* * *

Jude's P.O.V.

This is how I am right now. I hear beeping, people talking, people coughing. I want to open my eyes, but I can't. There to heavy. I feel pain. I hurt everywhere. I smell nothing. That's weird usually everything has a smell. I try to open my eyes again. I see light. Yes! There open all I see is white walls. I'm in a bed, and hooked up in machines. I must be in a hospital. My head is pounding. What happened to me, why am I here? Then it all came flooding back to me. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I looked down at my crumpled body. My right arm was in a cast and my left leg was to.

Tommy….

I need to find him. To see him. To make sure he's alright. He can't be… I feel my eyes well up with tears. If Tommy's gone, so am I. Yeah, you probably think that s stupid. You're too young, your naïve. Yes I may be young, but I'm not naive. I'm in love. Have been since he touched me on that damn pier. I got to find Tommy to make sure he's aright. To be with him. I'm starting to feel woozy again. My monitor is beeping. I need to stay awake for Tommy. But I can't. I'm out, imp asleep.

2 hours later…

I just woke up again. Easier this time. There's a nurse. I can ask her to take me to Tommy.

"Um Nurse."

"Oh Miss Harrison your awake. You gave us quite the scare there for a while. You were cutting off your blood supply so you passed out. We are giving you blood because you lost a lot in the accident."

"Oh sorry. I have a question. You know the guy in the accident that came in with me. How is he?"

"Well there were two men who came in. Um one unfortunately died. He had extensive head injures that we couldn't fix."

_Flashback_

_I looked over at Tommy to see his head gushing blood. I screamed out for help._

_End flashback_

"No" Jude screams she starts to cry

"He can't be dead"

* * *

That's all for now. Please review. Maybe ill dedicate my chapter to you. 


	4. Relief

AN: Hey everyone I know this is very short chapter. But I have severe 'I don't writers block. So if you have any ideas please give them to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with instant star because if I did there would be twenty or so hott sexy jommy babies running around the studio while Tommy and Jude would both have bling on there left ring finger so would Tim and Alexz but real life.

"I know it's sad but he shouldn't have been drunk driving." The nurse replied

"What Tommy wasn't drunk?" Jude questioned

"I don't know who Tommy is but the guy who died was named Joe Smith." Nurse said.

"Oh well do you know where I can find a Thomas Quincy?"

"Um let me see if I can find him." The nurse said

"Thank you." Jude said relieved.

"No problem." The nurse added then left.

I waited there as patiently as I could. That wasn't much. I hope nothings wrong with him. What's taking her so long? It's been hours. Okay, maybe only a minute but come on. Okay she's back.

"Um we can only release medical information to immediate family." The nurse added quietly.

"I'm his girlfriend. Please I have to know if he's okay." Jude begged.

"He's doing well. He hit his head pretty bad which put him in a coma."

"I have to see him." Jude exclaimed.

"Not today. We need to get you better first."

"Tomorrow, maybe if you're doing better, and feel up for it." The nurse added

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much." Jude said happily.

"Get some rest miss Harrison."

AN: I know its short but I'm out of ideas. Tomorrow is another day. He may be alive but what's wrong with him. Please read and review. Also look out for my soon to come stories Truth or Dare, Concrete Angel, and One Night Only. I have them written down I just need to type.


	5. Tommy?

AN: well I already have the next chapter to this, it's just a matter of typing so ill try to get it soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with instant star because if I did there would be twenty or so hott sexy jommy babies running around the studio while Tommy and Jude would both have bling on there left ring finger so would Tim and Alexz but real life.

* * *

Jude woke up the next morning feeling better and excited. I can't wait to see Tommy. I just wish they would hurry up and get in here. As if the doctor could read her mind she stepped in at that moment.

"How are you feeling today Ms. Harrison?"

"I'm good. And please call me Jude. Now can I see Tommy?"

"No. I got to check you out to see if you're physically ready. Then you got to eat. Then maybe if you're nice to me I might take you."

"Well okay do what you got to do."

The started by checking her blood pressure then her heart and lungs. Etc. finally she handed Jude a menu

"Seems like your all set physically just order some food and I'll bring it by quickly."

She looked at the menu and decided to order French toast and coffee. 10 minutes lather the doctor came in with her food.

"Normally I don't deliver food but knowing you, you would probably eat as fast as you can and get indigestion which would lead to you not leaving so eat slowly. You'll be there soon."

"K"

She took a bite of her French toast and wondered if she was eating a box or food. She decided to move on to her coffee since she couldn't live with out it. She was unfortunately upset to find that the coffee tasted like colored water when she was finished eating her cardboard and color watered, she beeped for the nurses. A male nurse that was very fine and strong came in with the doctor.

"Now I could get used to this." Jude joked.

"He's just here to put you in the wheel chair."

He picked her up.

"Watch the hands buddy there cold."

"Sorry Ms. Harrison."

"It's okay."

He successfully placed her in the wheelchair.

"Thank you."

"No problem Ms. Harrison."

"Please call me Jude."

"Okay Jude you ready to go?"

"Yes"

The doctor got her out of her room and down the hallway when she asked.

"How was your breakfast?"

"Oh my cardboard and colored water was great."

"That bad huh."

"No. worse."

The doctor stopped in front of a door. It had Quincy written on a file next to the door. So this had to be it.

"You ready?"

"I hope so."

The doctor opened the door.

"Tommy?..."

* * *

please r&r

blondie


	6. 6 months

Hey I'm so sorry I'm such a badperson well I know its short but it's something. I have another chapter coming in this one and in others.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with instant star because if I did there would be twenty or so hott sexy jommy babies running around the studio while Tommy and Jude would both have bling on there left ring finger so would Tim and Alexz but real life. Which I think is happening

6 months

Kwest's POV

It's been six months since I've last seen him. Six months since he's come to me about Jude. Speaking of Jude it's been six months since I've seen her smile. Six months since I heard her laugh. Six months since she's been in the studio. Three months since she last spoke to me. Three months since I kicked her out of the hospital. She spent every second of everyday next to his bed. She looked like shit. I remember it like it was yesterday. She hadn't eaten in days. When she did eat she threw it back up. She hadn't seen her family in days. She looked paler then a ghost. And she hasn't slept in a week. So I lost it. I picked her up and through her over my shoulder. She fought, but she was too weak. I stopped at security. I told them not to let Jude in till further notice. That if they saw her to call me and keep her there. I put her in the car so wee could go home. (Yeah home I moved in with Jude and Sadie just after both parents left them.) I didn't want to wake her so I carried her in. Sadie met me at the front door with a sad look on her face. I knew that that look was for Jude. I walked to her room and but her in her bed. Still asleep. She seemed to pass out from exhaustion. And I didn't she her for two days later. She was so exhausted that she slept for two days straight. She is sad all the time and is mad that I banned her from the hospital that she won't talk to me.

Now three months later she still isn't talking to me. Everyone else. But not me. She won't let me hear her sing either. Well I'm sitting in hospitality making my awesome sandwich, when the usual G-major went silent. I walked into the lobby and was surprised.

Everyone's looking at me as if I'm crazy. Of course my eyes are red and puffy. And I look like I have been to hell and back. But I got to get this damn song out of my head.

I spot Kwest near the studio door, ignoring the surrounding glances I walk my frail body towards him.

"Hey Kwest can we record this song. It's been nagging me for awhile now." If I can do one thing it's sit around feeling miserable, this will help, help recover what's left of my sanity.

"I didn't know you were coming back this early." He said surprised as we were walking towards studio A. I made a check around, making sure Darius wasn't around.

"I'm not coming back yet I just can't get this song out of my head and I know the only way to get it out is to record it." I said taking a seat on the on the coach as Kwest slipped into the producer chair.

"So do you want to do vocals first or music first."

"I think I'll go with vocals first for 500 Bob." I laughed as I made my way to the soundproof booth. I picked out my favorite mic and got ready for Kwest's countdown.

"3……2……1…… go."

"Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped a way  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...

Na Na, Na Na Na, Na na  
I miss you"

"That was great Jude." I jumped slightly at Kwest's echoing voice through my ears. Decided I would join them on the mixing room.

"How do you want the beat?"

"Like piano slow all by itself till 'I hope you can hear me' then I want a soft strum of the guitar. Then Kyle and Wally kick in nice and strong." I said taking the seat next to him, all the will power I had left going to not focusing on who should be beside me.

The next two hours were spent fighting with SME about the music. We finally got every part reordered and were mixing them when I decided to break the silence.

"I miss this."

"Me too. I miss working with you."

"Yeah sorry about the cold shoulder lately. I just couldn't believe what you did." I looked up and met Kwest's eyes. My own filling with tears, his with sorrow.

"Its okay but Jude it had to be done. You were looking so sick. I had to get you home. I just wish it didn't have to go that way."

"I know, but Kwest I need to see him. Please let me see him." I said half begging half pleading.

"Hey Jude." I gave him an evil glare for the nickname. "Hey look at me. I will take you there, if you promise to leave tonight."

I looked up so grateful, a smile on my face for the first time in a while. "Really, you mean it Kwest? I promise. Let's go right now."

"Not yet red. We need to finish mixing this song. Then pitch it to Darious." He said with a chuckle at my anxiousness.

"Well hurry up then slow poke. I want to see Tommy."


	7. Authers note

A/n

i am sorry i havent been posting alot everythings going on but i switched this last chapter with a better longer chapter. i hope you like this one much more. please dont hate me give me time i already have the next part in my haed.

-Rachael-


	8. The Hospital

The Hospital

* * *

The ride to the hospital was silent. It was the third time this week. I finally got to see Tommy and I decided to come back to the studio because of it. All that could be said was that Darius was happy about the information. We pulled up in front of the hospital and started to walk in. The guards just nodded us in knowing who we are by full name now because how much we have been here so much. I walk up to the nurse to ask how Tommy has been. She turns around and hands me a coffee. (My favorite kind. She knows me all to well. I have to stop coming so often.)

"There's no change in condition." The nurse named Jessica said

"Oh, thanks for the coffee Jess." Jude said with a smile on her face.

"I kind of new you needed it. You can go up he's in his room, Just got back from tests." Jess said

"Thanks so much Jess, let's go Kwest." Jude said practically speed walking to the elevator. She's anxious to see here guy.

They walk over to the elevator and pressed all the familiar number twelve. The elevator came to a stop as they walked down there all familiar hall way. They reached his door and knocked on the door to make sure there were no doctors were in there. She opened the door and she couldn't believe that the week man lying before her with tubes going in every which way was her same Tommy. Her big strong Tommy she was in love with.

"He looks so wild." Jude said sadly looking at him.

"I'm guessing you're not liking the beard." Kwest Joked

"No, not really. Can we give him a shave?" Jude asked

"I don't know but I'll go ask." Kwest said and left.

"Tommy why wont you get better. I have healed so why cant you." Jude said with a tear in her eye. "Do you remember when we went to your house that day it rained, I do." Jude said trying to remember happy thoughts.

* * *

**Flashback**

We were at the studio recording your eyes. Shay had just left something about a concert.

It was time to leave so we were about to exit G-Major.

"Tommy…" Jude said

"Yes Jude." Tommy answered

"I don't think I've ever seen so much rain" Jude said with a shocked look on her face.

"Me neither" Tommy answered back just as shocked as she was.

"I don't want to go home. There's no one there." Jude said hugging her arms closer to her chest.

"No one, where's your dad" Tommy asked wondering where everyone was.

"Date with Yvette." Jude said listing the members of her family off with her fingers.

"Sadie" Tommy asked hoping to catch one member of the Harrison household home.

"Date with Kwest." Jude said marking off two more fingers on her hand.

"Your mom" Tommy was grasping for info on her. He hadn't heard much about her in a while.

"Date with Don… In another country." Jude said rolling her eyes. And dropping her hands in her lap.

"Well I don't want you to be home alone so why don't you come over and we will watch movies, eat Chinese, and write songs." Tommy said smiling thinking of this genius plan to get her over to his house.

"Yeah, sure sounds like fun." Jude said rolling her eyes.

The ride to Tommy's house had been full of yelling and laughter. Jude kept trying to sing all the guy songs which made Tommy laugh. Then he tried to sing the girl songs which made Jude laugh. When they finally got to his house they were both crying from laughing so hard. They got into his house and he immediately went to the telephone. Having the Chinese place on speed dial was convenient.

Jude was sitting on the couch looking at movies when a blanket being wrapped around her. It smelled like Tommy so she snuggled write into it.

"Thank you." Jude said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome, you find a good movie yet, Chinese is on the way." Tommy said seating himself next to Jude

"I was thinking something…something brave." Jude said and put jazz hands out on the word scary.

"Jude Harrison are you being brave." Tommy said smirking.

"Yes, why I think I am. So you pick one out." Jude said handing the remote to Tommy.

Tommy picked the ring because he heard it was good but he knew Jude would be scared. Five minutes into it I lost feeling in his hand. Ten minutes into it her head was buried into my shoulder. Fifteen minutes into it she was practically in my lap. I laughed so hard when the doorbell rang because I have never seen a girl jump so high or scream so loud before.

"Relax girl it's just the Chinese." Tommy said laughing.

"It's not funny Tommy." Jude said as she hit him. "Go get my Chinese" she said.

The movie just finished when Jude's phone rang. Jude didn't want to answer it, so Tommy did.

"Hello" Tommy said before looking at the caller id.

"Jude where are you?" Sadie asked frustrated.

"The names Tommy and she's at my house, where writing." Tommy stated knowing they haven't gotten to that yet.

"You do realize its midnight right?" Sadie asked with a questioning tone in her voice.

"Oh, no well I'll just drop her off in the morning." Tommy said smiling.

"Ok, but if you try anything.." she was going to continue but was cut off by Tommy.

"Oh grow up Sadie, I've got to go." Tommy said starting to get irritated

"That was Sadie" he said to Jude "she's home."

"So I guess that means time for me to go home also." Jude said but she couldn't hide the disappointment on her face.

"No, I told her I would drop you off in the morning. We have writing to do." He said smiling at Jude who instantly got happy.

"Um, I actually only have my room so I will let you have the bed, I'll take the couch." Tommy said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"No, we will share. I need company remember. I just watched a scary movie." Jude said smiling

"Whatever girl." Tommy said smiling think he gets to share his bed with his girl.

Tommy brought Jude into his bedroom. It was a deep red color. Everything was that color except for his carpet. That was white. So his bed his walls his curtains were all deep red and Jude instantly fell in love with it. The bed was a bit different though. It had a black frame, Black and red pillows and black silk sheets. As she was analyzing his room Tommy went to his drawer and pulled out a long shirt and pajama pants. And through them at her snapping her out of her trance.

"What's this" Jude asked looking at Tommy's clothes.

"Something to sleep in." Tommy said looking at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you going to wear?" Jude said wondering if she could sleep with a naked Tommy and control her self.

"Jude, honey I have more than one pair of sleep pants" Tommy said smirking.

"Oh, ok I'll just go change in the bathroom." Jude said leaving the room

As she was changing Tommy was changing also as she stepped out of the bathroom. There was Tommy standing there without a shirt.

"W.. which side do you sleep on." Jude said taking her eyes off Tommy's chest to walk to the bed.

"Middle." Tommy said smirking at the effect he had on her.

"Now, Now Tommy you said we could share so I call right side." She said as she dove into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Make your self at home." Tommy said smiling.

"Oh, ok I guess. If you want me too." Jude said returning his smile

Tommy walked over to the left side and crawled in. he was about to turn off the light when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Tommy, can you leave the light on." Jude asked in a tiny embarrassed voice.

"No, I'm here to protect you and that's more than enough." Tommy said strongly.

"Ok." Jude said with a scared mousy voice.

Tommy turned off the light off and he just layed there. He couldn't get to sleep.

* * *

**One hour later**

"Tommy are you asleep?" Jude asked

"Yes." Even though he was wide awake.

"Ok." Jude said turning away from him.

**Another hour later**

"Tommy are you still asleep?" Jude asked.

"Yes" even though seeing how frightened Jude was, was keeping him awake.

"Ok" she said

**Thirty minutes later**

"Wait if you're asleep how are you answering me." Jude asked questionably.

"It's an automated answering service." Tommy replied

"But Tommy, I'm scared." Jude said

Tommy looked at her and saw her shaking. He pulled her close to him.

"I'm here for you. You're safe now." Tommy said wrapping Jude in his arms.

"Tommy will you do something for me." Jude said looking up to him.

"Anything" Tommy said as he looked down at her.

"Will you sing me a song? Not a Boyz attack. A song that no ones heard." Jude asked.

"Yeah, I will. It's a song my mom used to sing to me when I was a little boy who had night mares. Plus it sounds a lot better coming from her, but I like it. So here it goes." Tommy said and started singing

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December  
_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

Tommy gets done singing and notices Jude asleep in his arms and knew this is exactly where he wanted to be. So he fell asleep with Jude in his arms. In the middle of the bed.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"The middle was very comfortable." Jude said smiling remembering that night. "That was such a beautiful song. I still remember it."

She goes over to the bed and sings him the song. As the song ends she feels his fingers move.

"That's such a beautiful song." Kwest said "Tommy's mom used to sing that to him when he was little."

"I know, he sang it to me once." Jude said. "His fingers just moved."

"Don't worry its probably just a twitch. The nurses said you can't shave him but they will." Kwest said staring at the couple in front of him.

"Ok." Jude said kind of disappointed.

"It's time to go Jude." Kwest said. He hated doing this to her but it was for her own good.

"But.." She looked and the look he was giving her and gave in. "ok, lets go." Jude said walking out of the hospital room.

**At home later**

"Jude honey, what do you want for your birthday?" Sadie said excitedly that her only sister was turning seventeen.

"Nothing" Jude said with a sad look on her face. She was looking into her mashed potatoes. It reminded her of A Christmas story where that kid ate like a pig. Literally.

"Come on Jude your turning seventeen in less then three months. I need to know what you want." Sadie said neglecting the sad look in her eyes. "There's got to be something. "Sadie was going on not noticing the tears in Jude's eyes, but Kwest noticed.

"Well," Jude said "There is one thing I want" looking Sadie straight in the eye.

"What?" a clueless Sadie asked.

"Tommy." Jude said looking down.

"Just get over it already!" Sadie said rolling her eyes.

"You don't understand." Jude said as she ran up to her room.

"Now where am I supposed to find another one of those. He's Tom frickin' Quincy." Sadie said clueless

"You still don't understand. She doesn't want another Tommy. She wants her Tommy. I'm going to see if she's okay." Kwest said leaving to go up to Jude's room.

_Knock Knock_

"Hey Jude its me Kwest. Can I come in?" Kwest said to the door.

He didn't here anything but he did here the door unlock.

"Are you ok?" Kwest asked

"I'm fine" Jude said looking at her wall.

"Sometimes Sadie really earns her hair color." Kwest said with a smile.

"That's funny." Jude said smiling.

"I know what will make you feel better." Kwest said

"What?" Jude said almost not believing him.

"I saw how much you loved that song and I know Tommy would love to here that song." He stopped trying to gauge her reactions.

"Yes, go on." Jude said trying to figure out what he is asking her.

"I don't think Tommy would mind if you recorded that song on your album for him." Kwest said smiling at how big the grin on Jude's face got.

"I love you!! It's a genius idea. I will so do it, but tomorrow because I'm tired now, so good night." Jude said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Good night my red superstar." He said walking out of her room.


End file.
